A long awaited arrival
by hagridlover
Summary: Harry is married to a muggle and hides his magical past. Something happens to change his mind. Will he be able to win the affections of a certain red head we all know and love?
1. Default Chapter

A LONG AWAITED ARRIVAL Ch 1  
  
Harry looked up into the wall in his room, reminiscing about the old times, the good old days. He wondered why he ever left the wizarding world. But as this thought entered his mind, it left, as his wife Crystal brought in their daughter Ginny. " Morring dally!" Ginny squealed as she saw her dad. Harry smiled as he picked his daughter up. She was his pride and joy.  
  
"Morning sweetie", Harry said softly, turning his gaze to his wife. "Honey I am running late today so I won't have time to drop Ginny at Figg's so you'll have to look after her today." Harry nodded his head. "I love you." She said as she kissed him quickly on the lips and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Love you too." He said before she shut the door behind her. A look of disappointment spread over Harry's face as he turned back to Ginny. Not a trace of his old life was left. The life he had worked so hard at to succeed. But that was all over now. He had a muggle wife and a muggle daughter. He couldn't go back now, could he?  
  
He could not dwell on this any longer as he realized he had a wet daughter on his lap. Picking her up in disgust, he ran to go change her.  
  
*************************** LATER THAT NIGHT***********************************  
  
Coming back from dinner with his wife that night, Harry was reminded of why he left his "magical" past behind him. He had fallen in love with a muggle. He still loved her, didn't he? Why after three years of marriage, was he finding himself wanting to leave, and go back to life as a wizard? Did he really want to? He needed a sign, some reassurance. He needed to know he should do. Pulling into the drive way at Arrabella Figg's house He caught a quick glance at his aunt and uncle's house. He spent many years there longing for the summer to end. He found himself wishing it was just another summer.  
  
Getting out of the car he saw his 2 year old daughter waiting for him. "Hello Harry." Arrabella said as Harry strolled towards his daughter. "Haven't seen you around in Dia" She paused, realizing her mistake in front of muggles. "Downtown." Harry catching the gist of what Figg was previously trying to say replied coldly "I don't go there, and I'm doubting if I ever will" Harry didn't mean to sound so cruel. If it wasn't for that vision. Harry stopped thinking about that and realized that his family had been waiting in the car for a while and probably realized something was wrong. Climbing into the car he took one last look at the old woman standing in her yard. There was an odd look on her face; it was as if she were truly and deeply concerned for Harry. "And" he thought to himself "she probable does." Harry knew the people in the wizarding world cared for him, it was just impossible to get in contact with them, as he had already sold Hedwig before he got married.  
  
* ************** arriving home********************************* Arriving home Harry wondered if he would ever get his sign. "Are you coming Hun?" Crystal asked as she headed for the door with Ginny in her arms. "No, I think I will go for a short drive before I come in." "Okay, I will put her in bed and wait up." She said with a grin. Harry looked up at the sky. It looked so peaceful. Harry was just about to open his car door when something came swooping in the sky, aimed directly at Harry's head. It looked like a familiar mangy old barn owl.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Okay to get this straight before I get sued I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, AND OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS OTHER THAN CRYSTAL ANG YOUNG GINNY POTTER! Sorry had to get that out. If you like the story review and I will write another chappie, no reviews and I won't write any more!!!!! Bye Lou Anne 


	2. Frosty realizations

Chapter 2  
  
Astonished, Harry's first instinct was to run to the owl and read the letter. But in the surprise of the moment, he became frightened and jumped into the car. Realizing his stupidity he climbed out of the car. Normally, if an owl showed up with a letter, Harry would shoo the bird away, and burn the letter. But somehow, this was different. Harry's thoughts were jumbled as he slowly approached the bird. He knew he longed to go back to his friends in the wizarding world, but at the same time he wanted to stay with his family. He couldn't have both. Well, not reading a letter from any of his friends in over 4 years, he untied the letter from the owl's leg. One letter couldn't hurt. After taking a quick glance at the first word of the page, he realized why he recognized the owl. It was the Weasley family owl. Harry knew he shouldn't even take the letter from the owl, but in a way he knew this was his sign that maybe he belonged with his friends in the wizarding world. Not dawning on his thoughts a moment longer he slowly but surely, read the letter.  
Harry, I realize you haven't exactly sent letters my way, but I'm hoping you will at least read this letter. Why did you leave? You've been away for quite some time, so I suppose whatever has been keeping you away is important. Look mate, you bloody well know that we all love you. We desperately need you to come back. If you still love us, Harry, send a reply. Mind you I suggest you let Errol rest up a bit if you plan to send a reply. If you care to send a reply, I will write you back, filling you in on the lot that's happened.  
Hopefully still your best mate,  
Ron  
  
Harry could hardly contain himself. Four years of dodging owls and ignoring his friends, they still cared. He knew, just knew, that he needed to come in to contact with Ron as soon as he let Errol rest up. Picking up  
the nearly dead owl, he started for the front door. With owl in hand, he  
walked to the kitchen to find something to feed to the owl. He had just opened the refrigerator when "Honey, is that you?" a voice called from atop of the stairs. "Uh Oh" Harry thought to himself. He was still unsure about letting Crystal in on his little secret, and having a messenger owl, might  
let the cat out of the bag. Searching the room frantically for a place to hide the bird, Ginny slowly inched her way down the stairs. Realizing that  
she was nearly at the entrance to the kitchen, he placed the bird on the  
shelf in the refrigerator. Frustrated he quickly slammed the door shut,  
just as Crystal entered the room. "Enjoy your drive?" She asked from the  
doorway. Harry nervously replied "Oh by the time I reached the car I  
realized I was too tired to drive." "So you'll be coming up to bed then?"  
Crystal questioned. Harry nodded his head and followed his wife up stairs  
and into their bedroom. Harry climbed into bed, completely forgetting the  
weak, hungry little owl, currently in their fridge. 


	3. chapter 3 Letters and Learning

Disclaimer-Okay, I don't own Harry Potter, any other characters other then Ginny Potter and Crystal, and the plot of this story.  
  
Chapter 3- Letters and learning  
  
Harry awoke early that morning to the sound of his alarm clock. Startled he slammed down on the snooze button. Seeing as it was Saturday, and only 5:00 a.m. he was going to go back to sleep. Besides, neither he nor Crystal had anything to get up for today. Laying his head back down on his pillow he started to doze off, when a clatter arose from the kitchen below them. "Harry!" Crystal said obviously frightened awake by the noise. "What in the hell was that?" Harry shockingly remembered the previous night. "Errol!" He exclaimed. "Huh?" Crystal said yawning. "Nothing" replied Harry "I'll go check on it." He said hurriedly to his wife as he grabbed his housecoat and headed for the door. Nearly stampeding down the stairs he skidded to a halt In front of the kitchen entrance. He started slowly for the shaking fridge. Grasping the handle he took a deep breath and pulled open the door. "Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed. He felt the stupidity wash over him as he looked over the bare shelves of his once overstuffed appliance. He laughed quietly as he eyed the once scrawny barn owl, now stuffed to the point that he looked about ready to explode. Gathering up the now rather heavy bird, he headed for the garage. He decided that he might as well write Ron back, now that the house was still. He reached into the drawer on the way out to the garage, and grabbed a quill and some parchment. After setting the bird down on the table he started on his letter. After about twenty drafts of the letter he finnaly figured out what to say.  
  
Ron, Do not over react. I have been in muggle London, living not too far from my Aunt and Uncles old house. Don't think I have forgotten our carefree days of friendship at Hogwarts, because I haven't. Things have changed, so gravely that I was afraid to return. I will give you a brief explanation in this letter, but if you want the full details, maybe we could arrange a meeting at some point. As for your brief explanation, during my last summer at the Dursleys, Right after seventh year, I met this girl as I was waiting for the knight bus. You see I was planning to come back and live near you somewhere, but I met Crystal. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. I ended up going out with her for a couple months. And then I proposed. This normally wouldn't be a problem, but she is a muggle. I didn't have the courage to tell her. I ws and still am frightened of the outcome. By the way, we have a daughter, Ginny. Send my love to Ginny, Hermione, and your family. I know they including you must worry, but I ask you not to. I am fine. But maybe when we meet, you can help me find a way to tell Crystal and see the consequences.  
Harry  
  
Tying the letter to the owl he walked up to his room, hopefully for some last minute shut-eye.  
  
Author note-okay people, not a lot of reviews, as a matter of fact I only got two, but to those people who reviewed thanx!!!! If anyone wants me to continue this story, please review, if I don't get more than two new reviews, I'll stop writing. It'll get better , the story I mean. Because eventually all you Harry/ Ginny fans will be pleased (HINT HINT) R+R byerz LouAnne ( 


	4. Chapter 4 A minute of meeting

Disclaimer- okay I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione, the Weasleys, or any other Characters in J.K.'s stories. As one of my reviewers put it, this story line has been used before, so I am just gonna have to make mine special. LOL Enjoy yet another chappie.  
  
Chapter 4-A moment of meeting  
  
Later that morning Harry awoke to an empty house. Glancing around the room, he found a note in Crystal's handwriting, on his nightstand. Picking up his glasses he read it over.  
  
Harry, Hey hon. Unfortunately, my alarm clock didn't go off today. You didn't have anything to do with that did you? Don't worry; it was a relief to sleep in for a change. Today is the day we, as in all of us, were supposed to go pick out a pet for Ginny. For the life of me, you would not get up! So it's just me and Ginny. We'll be back around one.  
Lots of love,  
Crystal  
P.S. There was a note for you on top of the car this morning, right next to the cutest little owl; I had to restrain myself from keeping it as a pet. The letter is in the kitchen.  
  
After reading the letter, he slowly made his way down to the kitchen for a quick breakfast, and most importantly, his letter. After not being able to find something already made, he gave up on the breakfast, in fear that he might torch the house. Eyeing the piece of rolled up parchment on the counter; he figured this was his letter. Unrolling it caused three other letters to fall out as well. Picking one up, he started on the first of many letters he would read that morning.  
  
Harre,  
Hows lif ben treatin ya? We all mis ya lik craze. Dumbledor was gonna ofer ya the dada position after ya lef Hogwarts. But ya lef' in such a 'urry. I'm sur if ya came back he woul' glaly giv it to ya. Congrats on yer wif and dauter, bes of luk, an come hom soon.  
Hagrid  
  
Harry couldn't help but let out a small grin. He sighed softly, as he picked up the next letter.  
  
Harry,  
Congratulations on all that you have. I'm not going to ask you to come home, as I'm sure you would rather stay there with your wife. Bring your daughter up right Harry. And as much as I wish you'd come home, you need to be with your family. OH, and bye the way, your daughter's name sounds vaguely FAMILIAR!  
Ginny  
  
Harry let a shocked look fill his face. He had to admit it, he was shocked. He was expecting Ginny to be a little upset, maybe a little depressed, but not hysterically angry.  
  
Harry,  
It's so good to be in contact with you again! So you're married, with a daughter? Well as I already know Ginny is not very happy with that. She still fancies you. But Ron and I convinced her to write you anyway. Although, after reading her letter, we weren't exactly sure if that was a good thing. Why did you give your daughter her name? Well Ron told me about you wanting to meet up with him. Do you mind if I tag along? It would be so great to see you again. Well, hopefully, I will see you then.  
Love  
Hermione  
  
Harry was glad that Hermione wrote him. He even felt a little flattered about Ginny's feelings. But that vanished as he picked up his next letter.  
  
Harry, Hey mate. You finally wrote back! Mum nearly had a heart attack when she found out. She looks at you as another son. Well I suppose you have already read the other letters. More so, Ginny's. Sorry about that, I didn't know she would go nutters like she did. About the meeting. How about this morning. You can apparate right? I mean we got our licenses before you, well disappeared. So apparate to the burrow. We'll be waiting. Come around eleven. Does that sound good?  
Ron  
  
Harry instantly turned around to glance at the clock, 10:37. Harry sighed in frustration. He didn't have time to send a reply. He supposed he would get ready, then just apparate over to the burrow. He ran up the stairs and grabbed some nice, yet casual looking clothes, and headed for the shower. About twenty minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, dressed and groomed as nicely as possible, which wasn't very easy considering his hair was unkempt at all times. He quickly grabbed a few pictures of Himself, Ginny, and Crystal, shoved them in his pocket, and with a pop, he apparated o the burrow.  
  
******************AT THE BURROW*********************************************  
  
Harry sighed as he stepped up to the porch of the once familiar house. It was exactly the same, and it seemed so different at the same time. He swiftly pounded on the door. A few moments later the door slowly opened. Only to reveal an older Mrs. Weasley. You could still see some of the Weasley red in her hair, but most of it had turned gray with age. Mrs. Weasley slowly pulled Harry into a hug. It was hard not to notice but she was crying. She let go of him and smiled. Harry let out a large grin, and walked into the house. Mrs. Weasley let out a sigh. "I'll go fetch Ron. It's so good to see you Harry. At least you moved on with your life, as much as I wish you didn't, but Ron still lives at home." He could hear her slow, steady footsteps; make their way up the stairs. For the first time in years, he didn't feel like something was missing. His thoughts were interrupted by the stampeding footsteps, of what sounded like all of the Weasley children. But as they emerged, he found he was wrong. Ginny was not among them. Harry forced himself to grin at his friends. Fred, George, Hermione, and Ron anxiously waited for Harry to say the first word. "Hi everyone" Harry managed before four sets of arms simultaneously pulled him into a large hug. He felt like he was home at last.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: thanx for the reviews. I'll keep writing for those who care. The next chapter is going to be in Ginny's POV. From the time Harry arrives at the burrow, chapter 6 will be back in Harry's POV and what happens during their conversation. 


	5. Chapter 5 Raging redheads

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, places, or things unmentioned. Enjoy yet another chappie of my story!! (  
  
Chapter 5-raging redheads  
  
Ginny Weasley sat on the corner of her bed, straining to hear the conversation going on in the room below her. She admitted to herself that she wanted to know what was going on with Harry, but she didn't dare face him. She missed the days of her schoolgirl crush. She still longed to be with Harry after all these years. Although she could admit that she loved Harry, more than he would ever know, she just couldn't live with the fact that it could tear him away from his family. She gave up on listening to the conversation, and decided to think of ways to get Harry to notice her. She did want him to love her back, but not now. Not while he was married and had a daughter that he was obligated to. After maybe a divorce and a custody battle, they could talk business. Ginny blushed at the thought of being a home wrecker. She stopped thinking about this and wandered o her closet. If she was going to get Harry to notice her, she might as well start with her look. Picking up a knee length black skirt, with a slit to mid-thigh, and a lacy blouse, with a low v- neck, she ran to the bathroom for a quick shower. After showering and getting dressed, she ran back to her room for some last minute touches. She put her hair in a messy but elegant bun. She topped it all off with some strappy sandals, butterfly earrings, and some light make-up. "I'm ready" she thought to her self. She walked toward the stairs, and yet stopped herself. She took a quick glance at herself. "I am definitely trying too hard." She concluded. She needed to have something to be dressed up for. Rushing to her room she quickly stomped on the floor. A few moments later, a frustrated looking Hermione came rushing into the room. "Ginny what do you think you're doing? You scared the living wit out of me!" Hermione screeched. "Sorry about that. I just needed to talk to you without you know who spotting me." Ginny replied. Hermione finally noticing how Ginny was dressed eyed her suspiciously. "A little desperate are we?" Hermione questioned. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to get Harry to notice me, without looking like a slut by trying to wreck his family. I, I wanted to know if you had any guys in mind that might spark some jealousy in him, by taking me out." Hermione jumped up in excitement. "I have the perfect guy, but we need to let your brothers in on it before they blow a gasket." Ginny, noticing her friend's excitement, warily replied. "Okay"  
  
After talking to her brothers, Hermione sent out a quick owl and walked back downstairs. Ginny knew what she was going to do. Slowly walking downstairs, she entered the kitchen where everyone was currently chatting.  
  
Ginny walked over to the counter and hopped onto the top to sit. She tried to catch Harry's attention by not paying attention to the conversation and it, surprisingly, worked. "Hello Gin." Harry said. "Oh hello Harry." Ginny replied looking uninterested. Mrs. Weasley noticing the tension said to her daughter. "Oh Ginny, don't you look nice. Why are you so dressed up?" "OH mum, didn't you know? I have date.  
  
Harry kind of twitched at hearing this, so Ginny thought she'd top it all off.  
  
"Actually, mum. It is a very important date to me. A very important date indeed. With a very important person." Ginny paused to build up angst. Harry, now totally involved in the conversation, was now standing up, looking concerned.  
"Who Gin?" Mrs. Weasley asked, already in on their scheme.  
  
Ginny looked Harry straight in the eye as she replied, "Draco Malfoy"  
  
Author note-Dun dun dun. Lol. Cliff hanger huh? Okay people I am going to promise you a couple things. The story will get better, I just have to get a few things out first. The chapters are gonna get a lot longer after this chapter. I will stop writing if I don't get more reviews!!! ( 


	6. Chapter 6 Mindless talk and raging respo...

Disclaimer-As always I don't own squat! To all my faithful readers and reviewers, here is the next chappie. I know I promised it to be from the beginning of their conversation, so I will, even though I want to get to Ginny's date. But that will wait until next chappie. Sry ppls!  
  
Chapter 6-mindless talk and raging reactions  
  
After a few moments of awkward silence, Mrs. Weasley  
motioned for Harry, along with everyone else, to be seated at the  
kitchen table. After glancing at the lot of people surrounding him he  
nervously inquired, "Where's Ginny?" "Oh. Dear, I'm afraid Ginny most  
likely won't be joining us today." Mrs. Weasley said slowly. "I am  
aware of the fact that she was most depressed, finding that you were  
taken and all." Harry, thinking this was a joke, forced a weak laugh.  
But after a few more moments of awkward silence, he decided it was  
not. "So Harry," Mrs. Weasley started, "I hear there is something you  
would like to discuss with Ron, so I guess we'll leave you to it. She  
motioned for Fred, George, and Hermione to follow her. Throwing a  
desperate look back at Harry, Hermione sadly made her way out of the  
kitchen. "It's alright Hermione. You can stay." Harry said, as a much  
happier Hermione seated herself at the table.  
  
"Alright then mate." Ron said. "Spill it"  
  
Hermione nodded for Harry to start.  
  
"Okay, here's what is going on." Harry began timidly. " It all started  
a few years ago, shortly after Crystal and I married. I started having  
these weird dreams. Actually, they were more like visions. But  
nonetheless, they were very odd indeed. They would start off in a  
secluded place, where only I and Crystal were the only ones around.  
Well seeing I was in love with her, I wanted to share another thing  
that I loved with her. Magic.  
  
Harry paused a moment to look at his friends. They seemed somewhat,  
not surprised at the fact that he wanted to tell his wife about magic.  
They, on quite the opposite note, wanted him to come home, so if the  
only way to do that was to bring his wife, then bring her. Harry  
nervously cleared his throat and continued with the story. Well to put  
it lightly he was going to continue with the story until a loud bang,  
more so a stomp erupted from upstairs. "Hermione jumped at this and  
made her way to the stairs. "Oh it's most likely Ginny, hold on a bit  
while I go check on her." And with that she ran up the stairs leaving  
the two men, utterly confused.  
  
"Women" Ron muttered as he sipped his coffee. After a few  
moments of passing the time by remembering times of quidditch,  
Hermione emerged from the stair way, and motioned for Ron to follow  
her.  
  
After a few moments by himself Hermione, followed by a rather  
red looking Ron, once again emerged from upstairs.  
  
Not really wanting to know Harry decided to finish up his story.  
  
"Anyways. The vision would start off with me telling her all about  
magic. Every detail. Everything from Gringott's to quidditch. At first  
I was happy. But Crystal, not believing it, demanded proof. So I did a  
simple spell, to prove I wasn't lying."  
  
Once again Hermione and Ron's faces were not lit with surprise.  
  
"She told a news staion." Noticing his friends confusion he  
added " Muggle thing, I'll explain later." And continued with his  
story.  
  
All of us, every last witch and wizard, were put in a mental  
institution, while the government made money off of our magical  
lives."  
  
Hermione and Ron finally realized why Harry hadn't been home sooner.  
  
" And they got everyone, even Dumbledore. Everyone was so unaware  
that they didn't have time to stop them."  
  
Hermione and Ron didn't have time to let this sink in as a very  
confident Ginny walked into the room, moments later followed by her  
mother.  
  
Harry looked over to the counter at her. She had grown tremendously.  
She had grown into the red hair, and filled out in all the right  
places. Harry couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.  
  
His train of thought was interrupted my Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh Ginny don't you look nice. Why are you so dressed up?"  
  
"Oh mum" Ginny replied. "You didn't know? I have a date."  
  
Harry didn't know why but he felt Angry at this.   
  
"Actually mum, this is a very important date to me. A very  
important date indeed. With a very important person."   
  
"who, Gin? Questioned Mrs. Weasley inquired, already in on  
the scheme.  
  
Harry seemed to notice Ginny stare directly at him when she said this.  
  
" Draco Malfoy"  
  
Author note:::: The next chapter will be in Ginny's POV, starting at  
the burrow, and then on her date with Draco. Dun Dun Dun!!  
  
Oh yea here are my thank u's:  
  
Neni Potter- Thank you. You are talking about Draco right? Of course  
she's gonna be with Harry.  
  
Killer Angel- Thanx. Don't worry I am a frequent updater!  
  
Zag Zig-722-ThanX.. I'll keep writing.  
  
Chrismking208- I did not know that, I will try to make mine as  
different as possible. I will also try to make the rest of the  
chapters longer for you.  
  
Sarahamanda- Thanx loads for your review, it helped with my writers  
block. Don't worry, I am too into this story now to stop writing.  
  
Loopyloony- Love the name! Obviously it was Errol! Lol!! Thanx, I will  
keep writing!  
  
LOUANNE ( HHHHHHhHHHH HHHH 


	7. Chapter 7 Dates and daggers

Disclaimer-I don't own anything that sounds familiar. those things belong to JKR.. A true genius. As promised another chappie in Ginny's POV, and the long awaited date with Draco Malfoy!!! ;)  
  
Chapter 7- Dates and daggers  
  
Ginny smiled maniacally as she noticed Harry's reaction. He looked as if his only little puppy had died. Ginny laughed as he looked around at the other members of the Weasley family, hoping to find someone else as shocked as he was. "You alright Harry?" Ginny said, with a fake tone of concern, "You look a little pale." Harry, who normally had at least a minimal bit of color to his face, had now gone completely white. "W- What did you say?" Harry said shakily. Ginny didn't get a chance to answer as Harry had just passed out, causing him to tip over in his chair. Thus satisfying Ginny, she hopped off of the counter and headed for the closet. "Better get my purse," Ginny said, obviously not concerned with Harry's well fare.  
  
"I'll see you later then." She said to the conscious members of the household. And seeing Harry sprawled out on the floor, with a shocked look on his face, Ginny smiled,"men." She sighed and apparated to Diagon Alley to meet up with Draco.  
  
******************DIAGON ALLEY**********************************  
  
Ginny waited nervously at a table in Weinberger's, a famous wizarding restaurant. She, herself, could barely believe she was here to meet Malfoy.  
  
She caught herself holding her breath every time the large oak doors to the restaurant opened. She hoped Draco wouldn't throw something in her face, as he didn't know he was meeting Ginny.  
  
It was supposed to be sort of a set up "blind date." She laughed as she remembered Hermione begging over the counter, to the muggle blind date service register for the name of her blind date. They hadn't expected it to be Draco, but the fact that it was, only worked more so to their plan.  
  
Ginny found herself wondering why the hell a Malfoy was signed up to a muggle service. Ginny found herself off in another world as the doors opened yet again.  
  
She found herself feeling rather sheepish. He walked in; well at least she thought this was Draco. The platinum blonde hair and sexy silver eyes gave him away. "SEXY?" She screamed at herself. How could she be thinking this about the boy who tortured her all through school? "Easy," she thought to herself "He is sexy." Okay she admitted it. He looked a lot different than he did from their days at Hogwarts. The steely silver eyes that used to glare at her now seemed to have a strange warmness to them. He had also grown into the blonde hair. Instead of making him look albino, it now seemed to agree with his rugged good looks.  
  
"Shit!" Ginny muttered, as he finally got the table number from the waiter, and was headed in her direction, obviously noticing Ginny's stares.  
  
"Weasley?" He questioned.  
  
Trying to be a little more polite Ginny replied "Draco."  
  
Ginny tried to ease the tension between the two. "Please, sit."  
  
As if listening to her, Draco sat across from her in the booth.  
  
"Did you know about this?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. Actually, I was quite pleased. We weren't in really good terms in school. So I thought maybe we could change that.  
  
Draco merely nodded and took a second glance at her. Judging by the way Draco stared; Ginny guessed that he noticed that she had changed since school also.  
  
As if answering her thoughts, Draco announced shyly "Well, you've changed since school. I thought you were in love with that potter git. Not to mention, you hated me. Remember?"  
  
"For your information Draco, I was not in love with him. It was more of a schoolgirl crush. I am so over that. The only reasons I hated you was due to the rivalries between our houses, not to mention our families."  
  
Malfoy looked insulted. "The only reason I treated you the way I did, was because the way you hung over Potter. I still can't stand him. What happened to him anyways? Did he go join his fan club or something?"  
  
Ginny smiled. It was kind of a relief to hold a conversation with someone who was pissed at Harry too.  
  
"If you believe me, He went off and married a muggle." Ginny said coldly, not really wanting to talk about Harry.  
  
Malfoy started laughing hysterically at this.  
  
"Can we change the subject please?" Ginny asked.  
  
After another hour or so of mindless date talk, they headed out to walk along the streets of Diagon alley. Ginny felt a little uneasy as she started to ask Draco a rather personal question.  
  
"Did you ever join your father and become a death-eater?" Ginny asked quickly.  
  
Draco's somewhat warm eyes turned to hers as he answered "Actually I refused, I actually work at the ministry now. It was quite easy to get a job there after my father died."  
  
Ginny felt a rush of understanding when Draco finished.  
  
"That explains a lot. So when dad was talking about a Malfoy at the office he was talking about you."  
  
Walking over to the Three Broomsticks for a few butterbeers, they continued on with more of the date talk.  
  
Before aparrating there separate ways Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and quickly brushed his lips against hers. "I would love to see you again." Draco said. "Okay." Ginny said quietly, still quite dumbfounded from the kiss. "I'll owl you later." Draco said and with that he kissed her again and disappeared with a pop.  
  
Ginny stood there smiling for quite some time before she apparated home. Reaching the burrow she was quite happy to find that Harry had already left. She rushed up to her room, and plopped down on her bed, still glowing from the evening's happiness. She stared up at the ceiling, totally unaware of the dark person standing in a dark corner of the room.  
  
****************AUTHOR NOTE************************************  
  
Dun dun dun!!! LOL I love suspense. Do you wanna know who it is?? Then review and I will write another chapter explaining. Oh I have one big thank you.  
  
Neni Potter!! You are awesome!!! Every time I update, you review.. Thank you sooooo much. That was a great idea, I am gonna use it. I might even do a chappie in Draco's POV. let me know what you think!  
  
AS always read, but remember to review, especially if you want another chapter this week. Also, I am looking for a beta reader, if you're interested; let me know when you review! 


	8. Chapter 8 brotherly love

Disclaimer-Anything that sounds familiar, I don't own. Those things belong to JKR- a pure genius! I only own the story line and a few places and characters. Read on and enjoy the next chappie!! ;)  
  
Chapter 8 - drignosis dilemma  
  
Ginny didn't bother changing into her pajamas. The night wind blowing in her currently opened window felt cool and forgiving against her flushed face. She closed her eyes and let the night's events sink into her mind. She had started the day, angrily trying to get a meaningless crush to notice her. All of that really didn't seem important to her anymore. More importantly she had spent a wonderful evening with mortal enemy. Well ex- mortal enemy. They had kissed twice. She sighed deeply as she looked around her room. She honestly needed to do some decorating. The walls were a faded orange, as this was Ron's old room. She had never gotten around to repainting it. Looking around in the room she noticed how little she owned. All of the furniture, curtains, and the bed things were previously owned by her brothers. "I really need to get a place of my own" she thought aloud.  
  
Turning her gaze to a particularly dark corner o the room, she noticed something move. Or was it just her imagination? She couldn't tell, because if there was something there, it hadn't moved again. She sat on her bed, frozen to the spot. She wanted to know what it was, but she felt the need to stay put. "Hello?" Ginny managed bravely. With her words, the darkness moved yet again.  
  
Ginny frantically searched her room for a weapon. Her wand was currently in possession of her brother, as he was trying his best to fix it, after it was damaged in a freak de-gnoming accident.  
  
She felt her frustration, as she looked at the corner. What was she to do? There was definitely, someone, or something thing in that corner. But what it was, and how she was going to get rid of it, were the two questions, currently unanswered. As she was finding herself ready to go mad, the figure stepped forward.  
  
(I should stop it there and let you suffer, but that would be too short of a chapter, besides I wanna be nice. Hee Hee. *author clears throat in a business like way* and now back to the story*)  
  
"Harry?" Ginny exclaimed, before she fell off the side of her bed in relief.  
  
"May I help you?" Ginny asked, obviously glad it was him and not someone else.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Harry yelled. "Malfoy? Honestly Gin, I thought you had better taste than that!" Harry, noticing his tone and attitude, blushed a dark red and looked down at his feet.  
  
"Oh. And I suppose by better taste you mean you? Well I'm sorry but I had to move on. Can't wait around forever. Besides I happened to have had the most wonderful night of my life tonight. I am starting to like Draco. Not that it's any of your business!" Ginny Screamed. She screamed at him so loudly that the few people eavesdropping outside of her door had to back away in surprise.  
  
Harry, looking deeply hurt murmured while heading for the door "Sorry Gin. If you want to get hurt, that's fine by me." And with that he left the room and a rather fuming Ginny behind him as he shut the door.  
  
Ginny fell back onto her bed as Ron and Hermione rushed into the room. "Well, seeing as you were listening in on the conversation, any questions?" Ginny stated in an annoyed voice.  
  
Ron spoke up, "Ginny, I thought the only reason you went out with Malfoy, was to get Harry's attention, so why were you yelling at him like that?"  
  
Hermione nodded in response as she moved o sit next to Ginny on the bed.  
  
"Well, that has changed a bit. I realized tonight that I needed to move on. He's married, and I don't have a chance. I need to have a life and not spend it waiting on him." Ginny said, the sadness in her voice growing with each word.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance, as everyone was quite distracted with the handsome gray owl, currently sitting atop Ginny's shoulder.  
  
Ginny picked up the letter as she stroked the owls feathers soothingly.  
  
Ginny, I had a wonderful time tonight. I would be delighted if you would join me tomorrow evening, for a picnic under the stars. If you will join me, send a reply, and I will apparate to your house, and we will be off. Please say yes.  
Draco  
  
Ginny's sadness quickly disappeared after reading the letter. Seeing this look upon his sister's face, Ron snatched the letter out of her enclosed hand.  
  
After reading the letter, Ron's ears went a drastically dark pink as he roughly handed the letter to Hermione, and continued to glare at his sister.  
  
"Another date?" Ron managed in an abnormally high voice.  
  
Ginny nodded her head, looking a little frightened. "You, actually enjoy spending time with h-him?"  
  
Ginny, getting a little agitated, stood up and returned her brother's glare. "As a matter of fact I do. If you would take the time, he has changed a lot since school, and obviously, he likes me, so he doesn't hold grudges, why should you? Ginny screamed in a matter of one breath.  
  
"And if you don't mind I would like it if you would leave, so I can reply to my letter.  
  
Ron stormed out of the room only to turn around and motion to Hermione to follow him. "Hermione, you can stay." Hermione briefly nodded to Ginny.  
  
"Goodbye Ron!" she shouted as he slammed the door in frustration.  
  
"So, you like him?" Hermione said as she read over the letter.  
  
Ginny nodded briskly as she grabbed some parchment and a quill to get started on her letter.  
  
"I'm getting over Harry. Slowly, but surely, I am." Ginny said.  
  
Draco, Of course I will join you! I really enjoyed our time together this evening. I will obviously be seeing you tomorrow night. That sounds so romantic. I hope to see you soon.  
Love from  
Ginny  
  
As she signed her name and shooed the bird out of the window she turned to Hermione.  
  
"Please tell me at least you don't have a problem with this!" Ginny squealed hopefully.  
  
"Well, I am not against it. I am just a little shocked. But I believe you when you say he's changed. I am not going to stop you." Hermione said with a weak smile as she headed for the door.  
  
"I am going to go slap some sense into your brother, enjoy you date tomorrow." And with that Ginny was once again left alone with her thoughts.  
  
She sighed softly as she lay back onto her pillow. Reminiscing about the two glorious time she was kissed that evening.  
  
Trying to ignore the obvious shouts of anger coming from Fred and George, who had just obviously heard about the next date.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but a pair of hurt green eyes haunted her dreams.  
  
Authors Note******************************  
  
Okay what did you think ppls? This might be the last chapter I write for a couple of days, But if I get a lot of reviews, I may update sooner. Still don't have a beta reader if anyone's interested, let me know.  
  
Once again to Neni Potter---- Thank you so much for the ideas!! Not at all. I love getting your reviews. You are my favorite reader. Good idea. Maybe next chapter I will do that. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!!!  
  
Love to all my reviewers!!! R+R  
  
LOUANNE ( 


	9. not a chpter

I am so sorry people!! I know I haven't reviewed in a while... but I am trying to make my chapters a lot longer..... So I am writing it out.. its pretty long so far.... I will probably have it up by tomorrow at the latest... thanx to all of my reviewers!!!  
  
Hagrid lover 


	10. chapter 9 Drignosis

Disclaimer—Okay fans and loyal reviewers. Anything. That sounds oddly too familiar... is not mine... just enjoy my story!  
  
Chapter 9- Drignosis  
  
Harry sat, staring absent-mindedly out of the living room window, his  
untidy black hair messily hanging over his face. He had been up for  
the past several hours. It was around two in the morning. He should be  
tired, but he was not. He just was not tired, although he has not  
slept for more than an hour for the past four days. Every time he  
closed his eyes, he remembered Ginny's hateful glare as she left for  
her date with Malfoy. He cringed as he thought about her being happy  
with him. He had not been back to the burrow since his fainting  
episode, although Mrs. Weasley sent him many owls asking him back. He  
just could not face Ginny. Besides, Ron was still looking for a spell  
to help him with his decision. He was supposed to send him an owl the  
moment he found the simplest trace of help. No owl yet. He slowly got  
up from the chair he was currently sitting in, and wandered up the  
creaking stairs. He thought a moment about going into his bedroom to  
lie awake with his sleeping wife, but changed his mind and headed in  
the opposite direction. He quietly opened the door to his daughter's  
room and crept inside. He glanced around at the pale pink walls, and  
the old cartoon posters. He loved his daughter so much. He remembered  
the week he spent decorating this room. He handled every aspect with  
complete concentration. He took his time making it perfect for her. He  
sat down in a small chair next to her bed and looked down at his  
sleeping angel. He reached his hand down and brushed the small piece  
of hair out of her motionless face. He lay back in the chair, never  
moving his gaze from the sleeping child. He rested his head on the  
back of the chair and fell into a light soothing sleep. Harry jolted awake, and jerked his head towards the window. The morning sunshine shone brightly through the closed window. "A bright new day", he muttered to himself. A small tawny owl peered into the room with its large yellow eyes. Harry blinked several times in confusion. Figuring that it wasn't his sleepy minds imagination, he moved towards the window. After opening the window, he paused a moment to the mornings fresh air greet him briskly. He untied the letter and shooed the bird away from the window sill. He fumbled with his fingers until the tightly sealed letter fell open in his lap. He had barely begun to read the first words when Ginny, shortly followed by her mother, ran screaming into the room. Harry quickly stuffed the letter into his shirt. He forced a fake smile, and tried to convince them that nothing was out of the ordinary. "Hullo." Harry said shakily, faking a yawn. Crystal smiled and nodded towards Ginny. "She," she muttered breathing heavily, "won't get dressed for me. She wants her daddy to do it." She finished with a smile. Harry grinned. "I'll get her dressed. You go down and fix some breakfast. She will be ready to leave when you are." Harry gestured reassuringly. Crystal nodded quick thanks in Harry's direction and was on her way to the kitchen. Soon after that, the sweet aroma of breakfast made its way up to Harry's nostrils. He quickly dressed Ginny, and hurried down the stairs, Ginny In his arms. "Breakfast is on the table." Crystal stated as she picked up Ginny and kissed her husband on the cheek. Grateful that he would be able to read the letter as soon as they left, he walked them out to the car. After saying their goodbyes, Harry rushed into the house. He grabbed a piece of toast and some bacon, and wandered into the living room. Scarfing down his breakfast, he began to read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Ron still hasn't found anything, so in light of not hurting his ego, I did not tell him that I have. Harry stopped reading for a moment, as relief spread over his face. He was actually going to be receiving a straight answer. He shook these thoughts from his mind and continued reading.  
This potion will allow you to play out the consequences of both actions. As soon as you decide whether or not yo want to do this, get here as soon as possible. Love from,  
Hermione p.s. I am still at the burrow.  
  
Harry sat there contemplating his options for a long while.  
He could either stay here and become a miserable insomniac, or he could go to the burrow, face Ginny, and know what his future will hold.  
He nodded his head. He had made his decision. Today he was off to the burrow to find drignosis.  
  
Author note----- Yay!!! Another chapter down.... I really hop you like this one, even though it was just a filler chapter. I have some interesting things planned for the next couple of chapters though!! As always I appreciate the reviews so much!! Please read... and press the little button and make my day!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. thank u sooooo much

Thank you to all of my reviewers. I will have another chapter up soon. It will be in Draco's point of view, at a date with himself and Ginny. This is for all of my reviewers..... Kisses and hugs, lol.  
  
Sarahamanda- I'm glad you liked it. Thank you. I tried to make it interesting. I will do my best to update soon.  
  
Pottyboutweasley-Thank you so much! Trust me the whole Harry/crystal thing will be dealt with soon enough. Ginny Is 3..... It states so in chapter 1. Well, I would tell you, but I have bigger things planned for Ron and Hermione. Thank you for your reviews.  
  
Arabelladonna- Thanks. Good idea. I have been thinking about that as well. Thank you for the advice.  
  
Ktweasley- Thank you! I hope you read more of the story. Ginny has become less desperate.  
  
Zagzig722- Thanks  
  
Nenipotter- as always... I love to hear from you. Draco will show up next chapter. You'll see.  
  
Gold apropos- Thank you. I will update soon.  
  
As always... happy reading, writing and reviewing.  
  
Love.... Hagridlover ( 


End file.
